Advanced Animorphs
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: After his latest strategy against the Yeerks failed, Jake releases that he needs two new Animorphs, this time two High School Graduates. Problem is will they agree to hekp him or will the decline? And if they agree how will they fair against the Yeerks?
1. Prolouge: The Introduction

Advanced Animorphs

Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs. I do own Eric and Autumn.

Prologue:

My name is Jake. You like most people might ask me what is your last name? Even though I do have a last name I wish I could tell you, but the truth is that I can't. I can't trust anyone. That has been my life ever since we have been fighting this bloody war. You might be asking me Jake, what war are you talking about? Well I'll tell you, I along with my friends, Rachel, Marco, Cassie, Tobias, and Ax are fighting against the Yeerks.

The Yeerks are parasitic alien slugs that slip into creature's brains to make them Controllers. It is because of the Yeerks that I can't tell you my last name. The name for someone that has a Yeerk in their heads is known as a Controller. A Controller can be anyone. Your parents, your teachers, law enforcement officials, your siblings…Trust me my big brother Tom is a Controller.

Luckily we Rachel, Marco, Cassie, Tobias, Ax and I can fight against the Yeerks. How one might ask? It all began one day when my friends minus Ax went into a construction yard. That day changed our lives. You might even know that story, well if you don't, here is the story short, and during that day we met an Andalite Warrior named Elfangor. Andalites are half human, half deer, and part scorpion. They have blue fur all over their bodies. They have four eyes. All Andalites have two regular eyes and the other two were stalk eyes. They have a curved tail shaped like a scorpion with a tail blade. He not only warned us about Yeerks but gave us me, Rachel, Marco, Cassie, and Tobias the power to morph into any animal we touch. Shortly after Elfangor was murdered by the Yeerk leader in charge of the Yeerk invasion of Earth, Visser Three.

Right now I was in a Siberian Tiger morph, my battle morph battling hard against a Hork-Bajir Controller. Hork-Bajir were a peaceful alien race, they looked like seven foot tall tyrannosaurus with spikes everywhere. On their arms, tail, legs, and back. I slashed hard at the Hork-Bajir. The slash took him down.

**Jake watch out!** Tobias warned me.

Tobias was in his Hawk morph watching the battlefield for more Hork-Bajir Controllers. I turned and saw a Hork-Bajir Controller. I dodged a swipe but he then had his legs knocked out from under him by my best friend Marco whom was in Gorilla morph.

**Nice try but King Kong is going to defend our Fearless Leader.**

**Thanks Marco** I called out to him.

**You're welcome Jake. Just remember to return the favor.**

I saw my cousin Rachel in Grizzly Bear morph roll and take down another Hork-Bajir. Behind me Cassie in wolf morph managed to slash another Hork-Bajir Controller's throat out. The Hork-Bajir fell lifeless. Ax the only Andalite on Earth was slicing and dicing enemy Hork-Bajir Controllers. Soon when most of the Hork-Bajir Controllers were defeated, the others retreated.

Once it was clear, we had demorphed into our human forms. All except for Ax and Tobias who is trapped as a hawk. The Andalite morphing technology was powerful but risky. You see if you spend more than two hours in morph, you become trapped as that animal. Once back in Cassie's barn, we all started to relax.

For three whole weeks we have been engaging the Hork-Bajir Controllers in an attempt to do more damage to the Yeerks so we could have the upper hand. It seemed to have worked but I knew something was wrong when another boy appeared. The boy was Erek the Chee, Chee are a race of peaceful androids. They are our allies and they spy on the Yeerks for us.

"What's up Erek?" I asked watching my friends stiffen up when they saw him.

"Your plan was working but it is not enough" the android said "Each of your morphs are worth five Hork-Bajir Controllers. Your plan could work if you continuously attacked the Yeerks. However we know you can't do that."

"Yeah" Marco said sarcastically "No one can attack the Yeerks every day…No one in our school, but still they lose thirty men in one week."

I sat up "What if we got more Animorphs."

I was rewarded with glares from my friends.

"We tried that once Jake" Rachel snapped at me "Remember David?"

I nodded David was once an Animorph, but he betrayed us. Now he lived his life as a rat.

**Prince Jake could be onto something** Ax said.

"Don't call me Prince" I said sighing.

Cassie was silent but she agreed with me "Guys, Jake is right; we can't let the Yeerks gain more men than we can kill off."

"But what if they betray us?" Marco asked then he looked at me.

**Then we would just have to trap them** Ax said "Just as we did to David.

"Not really" I said "Cause I was not talking about our aged kids."

This got my friends looking at me.

Rachel also got it "No way, Jake, you are not talking about college kids or high-school graduates!"

Marco gasped "Please not high school graduates. They're smarter than us. We will the sidekicks! We'll be Robin the Boy Wonder-"

**Who is this Robin? **Ax wondered **and what makes him the Boy wonder? How does he compare to us if we get high-school graduates?**

Marco sighed as he slapped his forehead "Ax you have to get started on reading comic books. Robin is Batman's sidekick! He is known as the Boy Wonder cause of the way he and Batman not only get along, but fight the Joker and many other Batman villains. Well I'm telling you Ax, High-School Graduates are smarter than we are! They will be like the main heroes!"

**I still don't understand who this Robin is. Nor do I know who this Batman character is.**

"Everyone knows who Batman is?" Marco shouted "Batman is the greatest detective he fights super villains like Joker. I mean Batman would make Visser Three poop himself!"

My friends and I had to laugh at Marco's words.

**May we get Batman and Robin to help us?**

I sighed "No Ax, Batman and Robin are comic book characters. They aren't real."

**Then there goes going to them for help. If they are as good as Marco suggest.**

Then I grew serious "Come on guys. We need help, and high school graduates are the only way we can do serious damage to the Yeerks."

Rachel then nodded "As much as I hate to admit needing high school graduates to help us, Jake's right. They could put a siege on the Yeerks."

Cassie nodded "Any help can be help. I'm up to it."

I looked at Tobias and he agreed **I'm agreeing with you Jake. High School graduates are smart and would definitely put fear into the Yeerks. They have more free times than you do. Ax and I could teach them the ropes.**

Ax nodded **That would be fun! I've always wanted to play Be the Prince. An Andalite game young Andalites used to play on our home world. So go with it.**

"Can we trust them?" Marco asked "I mean most of us humans are being Controlled by the Yeerks. These New Animorphs must not be a Controller and not afraid to sacrifice their lives for the Earth."

I looked at Erek "Do you know of anyone that is Yeerk free?"

Erek the Chee nodded "There was another human that looked like he scene the Yeerks. However he doesn't really know what he saw was a dream or not."

"What is his name?" I asked "And is he Yeerk free?"

Erek nodded "His name is Eric. He is not a Controller. I haven't seen him come to the Sharing. He and another girl are usually together at the juice bar sitting beside each other. The girl he is with is also not a Controller."

I looked at my friends whom nodded as I guess what we were thinking…We had to talk to them and ask them to join us before the Yeerks found them.

I turned to Erek the Chee "Erek are you friends with this Eric?"

The android nodded "Yes, why?

"I want you to ask him to meet me at the juice bar tomorrow."

The android nodded "Count on it."

I looked at my friend "I'll talk to Eric, and try to convince him to join us. The rest of us will wait here."

My friends nodded as we went home for the night.

**Reviews please.**

**This is my first story that is not a crossover on Fanfiction! Hopefully you all like it. No flame please but contrastive critism is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1: the New Animorphs

Chapter 1: The New Animorphs

**Eric's POV**

It was a Saturday morning. I have brown hair and brown eyes right now I wore a red T-shirt and black pants. I watched as a girl with amberish shoulder length hair and blue eyes walked in. She wore a white shirt and and black skirt her name was Autumn and she was my girlfriend. Today was the day we would be meeting someone by the name of Jake. Right now Autumn and I are clueless trying to guess who this Jake person was. Did he have a last name? He had to have one right? If so what was it. Finally Autumn and I turned to see another kid with brown hair walk in the room followed by another short boy with black hair. The two were with Erek whom had told us that Jake wanted to meet me and Autumn. Erek lead them towards us then he reached out his hand towards me "Jake this is Eric, Eric meet Jake."

"So this is Eric, Erek had told us about" I saw the short black haired boy whisper to Jake

"So you're the one Erek here told me that you wanted to meet me for some odd reason" I said shaking Jake's hand then I introduced Jake to Autumn "This is my girlfriend Autumn/"

"Hello Autumn, and sorry to bother you Eric" Jake apologized then he introduced the black haired boy "This is my best friend Marco."

"Marco Polo?" Autumn asked.

"Hey I'm supposed to make the jokes around here!" Marco shouted.

"No big deal" I told him "Not like I was planning to do something today"

Now that was a lie, I was planning to propose to Autumn but there was something about Jake's eyes that caught my own eye. The look on Jake's face told me something was really wrong too make it worse, Autumn and I were about to find out what it was and somehow I knew I would regret asking the next words "What's going on?"

Jake and Marco sighed then Jake turned to me "Eric do you remember way far back"

"Hmm...Too the point where the news media claimed were kids playing with fireworks?" I asked.

"Yeah that's the memory" Marco mumbled "Do you remember any of that?"

"Sort of" I stated "As soon as I saw what I saw, I let Autumn here know about it."

Autumn nodded "All I can remember Eric saying was that there was this huge armored creature. It lifted up something. But that's everything he related to me."

"Like I said I couldn't see very much" I told them.

Marco turned "Well you know some thing about what happened back then as Erek here told us. Well here's the real story of what happened back then."

Jake and Marco started to tell us all about these slug parasitic alien creatures that called themselves the Yeerks. They told us everything they knew from that towering armored creature being Visser Three the leader of the Yeerks who killed an Andalite known as Elfangor.

"So do you two get where we are getting at?" Jake asked us calmly.

"Okay" Autumn muttered rubbing her forehead "You lost this girl the moment I heard the word Yeerk and Visser Three."

"So these Yeerks are the bad guys and are invading us" I began while Jake and Marco nodded "Andalite Warriors tried to battle against them and failed."

"I get that part" Autumn told me "But what do you two call yourselves?"

"It's not just us" Jake said "There are four others." He paused as he lean over to us and whispered "We call ourselves the Animorphs"

"The what now?" Autumn and I echoed.

"Idiot teenagers with a death wish" Marco muttered.

Jake sighed and turned to us "In our previous battles we are doing little to harm the Yeerks, look I'm not asking you two to risk your lives for us, you can live as normal human beings if you two would like, but if you do decide to join us meet all of us at this location."

He then told us the directions and then calmly with Marco left with Autumn and me scratching our heads in confusion as the two boys left. Finally Autumn turned to me "What a bunch of weird teens. I've taught many kids in my tai-quan-do classes but none of them were as weird as that. "

I nodded sympathetically they were a strange group then I spoke up "They may be weird Autumn, but there was something in both of their eyes that were telling me they were telling the truth."

Autumn nodded "You're right, that's one thing even I can see. They were telling the truth."

Erek stood watching us "You two are right, Jake and Marco are telling the truth about the Yeerks. So what's your next step? Are you going to continue living normal or will you two be joining them."

"I hate war" I told him "Pain and suffering come from war."

Autumn nodded her head "I may know self-defense but that doesn't mean I enjoy war as well, but those two really need help and I believe not knowing who is not a Controller and who is a Controller is going to be hard even for us."

I took my time proposing the Autumn right then was the least of my worries now if a Yeerk got me I surely wouldn't want the Yeerk to take my vows when Autumn and I married. I'm pretty sure Autumn wouldn't want it that way ether. I turned to Erek "This is hard for me to admit this but I really hate war as it brings nothing but pain and suffering to both sides, but war also has it's benefits. Without war, the United States of America would still be in the hands of England, Slavery in the United States might be still legal and possibly the whole entire world united by the Germans. Besides they really need our help Autumn otherwise they wouldn't be coming to us high-school graduates for help. I might dislike the use of violence but our freedom is at stake again, and I will help them out with my life."

Autumn nodded as she took my hand, she closed her eyes as she spoke out her words "Well you do make some interesting points Eric, and I agree with you on all of your terms. If you fight alongside Jake and the other Animorphs, I will go with you as well."

"Thanks Autumn" I told her "Man this would've been the most happiest day in your life."

She caught sight of a small ring box and knew at once where I was getting at "Say no more Eric, I would love to marry you we've been going out since our high school years however these Yeerks must be eradicated!"

I turned to Erek "Tell Jake that we'll meet up with them at one'o'clock sharp at that location"

"Where are you two going?"

Autumn and I paused "It's obvious that we are going to be attacking the Yeerks more than one time a day, Eric and I will try to plan our battles and strategy."

"Wait you two don't have any weapons on you do you?"

"No," I admitted "But Autumn and I have to do something to prepare for this war."

Erek nodded as Autumn and I left. Hours would pass and Autumn and I still hadn't found any solution. We even ran files over the Vietnam War seeing if that could help us out locate who was a friend and who was an enemy. This was no luck at all.

"Darn it" Autumn growled "Nothing would be able to help us out discover who is a friend or who is an enemy."

"I hear you Autumn" I told her "And I like history, it's pretty bad when even I can't find anything to help us out."

However we looked at the time, we had at least thirty minutes to the meeting location. Carefully Autumn and I went in my car and we drove off. Luckily for me as I tend to forget spoken directions, Autumn wrote down the directions to the location so we were able to find it in no time. We got out of the car and looked at the barn. IT was a beautiful barn and we all knew it was a veterinary clinic. Suddenly Autumn and I heard hoofsteps coming. We turned to see a blue deer no it wasn't a blue deer, it looked like a deer but had the upper torso of a human, four eyes two of which I assumed were Stalk Eyes, and a scorpion like tail. Seeing the alien Autumn drew a defense posture preparing to defend herself if she had too. I basically did the same stepping in front of the girl.

**Have no fear, I'm an Andalite** the alien spoke **My name is Aximilli-Esgarrouth-Isthill, you two must be Eric and Autumn, Prince Jake has told us about.**

"We are Aximilli" I told him as Autumn released her posture.

**You two can call me Ax, everyone else on Earth dose**. **From this moment on I have to ask you are you two sure you want to go threw this? Prince Jake isn't forcing you to do this if you don't want to.**

"As I stated earlier" I spoke up to the Andalite "Even though I hate war, this planet's freedom is at stake, besides Jake wouldn't have came for me or Autumn if he didn't need our help."

**Sadly I'll admit, that's true.**

"If my boyfriend agrees to help you, I'm right there with him" Autumn told Ax "Besides I don't want to live a normal life If one day I might become a Controller myself."

**Point taken you two actually have good points, follow me.** Ax spoke to us.

The Andalite then guided us to a small shack where Jake and Marco were waiting. They were with two girls a white blonde with blue eyes and a black girl, along with a beautiful Red-Tailed Hawk which was perched on the blonde girl's shoulder.

"I see you decided to join us" Jake said he pointed to his fellow members first came the blonde "This is my cousin Rachel," he pointed to the black girl "This is Cassie our animal expert"

**And I'm Tobias!** Another voice sounded in my head. Autumn heard it to because she jumped a bit then it accured to us that the hawk had spoken up. She pointed to the hawk "Did that hawk just speak?"

**I did** the Hawk replied.

Jake then replied to us "Now I want to thank you two for actually coming and accepting to help us out."

"You need our help" Autumn told him in a gentle voice which I guessed was the voice she used on first time children that she taught "Eric and I feel that the Yeerks must be defeated first before he and I can move on in life."

"Well put Autumn" Rachel said.

So Jake turned "First of all before I give you your powers, I want you to know that there are three rules for being an Animorph. First rule is never give out any personal information, this includes your last names, your phone numbers, and your addresses, this ties up with our second rule don't trust anyone."

"That is gonna be hard" Autumn spoke up.

"Believe us that second rule is a hard rule even for the four of us" Marco told her.

"We can do the first two rules" I said "So what's the third rule?"

"Well never stay in morph for more than two Earth hours" Jake told us.

"Any reason in particular?" Autumn quizzed.

**Me** Tobias spoke up **You become trapped as that animal**

This really surprised us and we both agreed to the three rules. At Jake's nod Ax came out with a small blue box then walked over to us **Place your hands over this box** he instructed.

Autumn and I did and then Ax's own Andalite went over the box as well then I felt a shock which felt more of a tingle in my hand. Autumn felt it too because she quickly looked over towards the others as if asking if that was what it was supposed to feel like as we retracted out hands to our sides.

"You are now one of us" Jake told us "Only you don't have any morphs."

"To change into any animal we touch" Autumn said "One could only dream that."

"Well it's no dream now for you two" Marco told us.

"We might as well start on finding animals for you" Jake said "Cassie how does a trip to The Gardens?"

I had a perfect animal in my mind "I already know of an animal."

"You do what is it?" Cassie asked.

"Autumn knows it" I said.

"I do?" Autumn asked then she got it "Oh yeah I do. Duh, how can I forget that?"

I turned to Jake "No need to worry yourself over us high school graduates. Autumn and I can look after ourselves."

"Well I guess when you put it that way" Jake said "Just at least take Ax and Tobias with you two for help."

"I'll go along with you too" Cassie said "I know a secret way behind the cages, ordinary people won't see us."

"That would be best" Autumn said "At max Eric's car can only hold up to five people."

Ax then morphed into human as Tobias stayed the same.

**I'll be taking to the skies** Tobias told us as Ax and Cassie got in the car in his human form. Autumn climbed in in the passenger seat then I got in and drove off.

Half an hour had passed and Autumn and I were at The Gardens. It was like a zoo and amusement park all put to one.

"I remember coming here on our first date, it was a good date and an even better day" Autumn said then she took another look "Now I believe I will never look up to this place the same ever again."

**You're so right you won't ever look at this place the same ever again** Tobias said.

"Well let's get going" Ax said "Go-ing"

That proved Ax was still an Andalite as Autumn and I heard him speaking in his human form and playing with words. With Cassie at our side we went in the secret passageway right behind the cages.

"So what animal is it that you want to acquire?" Cassie asked.

"Cheetah" I told her.

"Hmm, an excellent choice" Cassie said "the fastest land animal on Earth. I know where they are at."

She led us to a room then she opened the door. Cassie handed me a zebra leg "See if one of those Cheetahs are hungry."

I did what she requested holding the zebra leg. One Cheetah was hungry a male to be exact. It quickly ran over to the zebra leg then grabbed it in it's jaws. As the big cat was chowing down I reached for it and touched it's right flank. The cheetah looked up at me as if questioning me then fell into some sort of a trance. Carefully I withdrew my hand and Cassie shut the door.

"I wonder if I have it's DNA" I muttered.

"You do, the animal feel into a trance" Ax told us "The trance is the signature that your morphing technology worked."

Autumn then returned she had been following Tobias to her own animal she wanted to acquire.

"I got mine did you Eric?"

"Yes" I said "Now let's get out of here before one of those guards chases us."

"Oh yes, let's" Ax said.

So we got out of the Gardens and after Ax demorphed and remorphed human we drove off back to the barn where Jake, Rachel, and Marco sat.

"So how'd it go?" Marco asked "Were the four of you chased by zoo security?"

"I take it that happened to you four" I said "But no we didn't get chased by the security officers."

"So what animals did you go for?" Rachel asked.

"Well let's find out" Jake told her he turned to me and Autumn "Alright who wants to go first?"

"I will" I said and Autumn nodded.

"First whenever you want to morph you need to do it in a morph safe zone where no one can find you" Jake instructed "Right now Cassie's parents aren't home so this is a safe zone. Once then you need to concentrate on that animal you want to become."

I then began concentrating on the Cheetah. At the zoo he was pretty calm. The first thing I knew was that I shrank about two feet, then went onto all fours as my legs and arms became cheetah like as yellow and black spotted fur covered my body. I heard my bones grinding and taking shape of the cheetah. The yellow and black spotted fur covered my whole entire face as I grew my cheetah ears. Finally my tail grew out as the cheetah's mind became with my own. I felt the speed and grace as the animal's mind submerged with my own mind. I felt no fear, I had successfully became a cheetah.

"Wow you picked a cheetah?" Marco asked "I'm not dissing you or anything but that is just awesome. I wonder what Autumn picked.

I looked down at the ripped remains of my clothes and shoes **What happened?**

"Oh yeah we forgot to mention you can't morph clothing" Rachel said "Well you can but it has to be skin tight

**This could be a problem **I muttered.

Autumn was now aware of the situation what was she going to do? She sighed "I don't have anything skin tight right now. But I'll morph anyway."

I then layed my new body down on the ground cheetah style and watched as my girlfriend morphed. Now that she had spoken up she then concentrated on her animal. First thing came was that she grew about two feet as her legs became bigger and her feet expanded curving up. Her arms and hands shorten then she began growing fur over her whole entire body. Her body began shaping into what I knew now was a kangaroo. As she completed her morphing her tail grew out of her pretty much the same I did. She was now a fully morphed kangaroo.

Suddenly I felt my cheetah body rise as if he was tempted on taking the kangaroo out. Too it's eyes the kangaroo way prey.

**I did it!** Autumn shouted excitability I morphed a Kangaroo! **Uh Eric what are you looking at me like that for?**

"Not good" Jake sighed "It's not Eric's doing Autumn, it's the Cheetah's mind that has taken over. What is a cheetah?"

**A predator** Autumn said then she got it **Drat it thinks I'm dinner.**

"Right on the dime girl" Marco said.

Suddenly her animal mind kicked in and jumped about five feet. The cheetah part of me took this as the prey running away and took off after it.

**That animal is fast!** Ax said in disbelief **I've never seen an Earth creature with that high speed!**

"That's a cheetah" Cassie told Ax "They are considered the fastest land animal on Earth but they can only run short distances.

"But Autumn can leap" Marco said.

"Little that does against a cheetah's speed" Cassie told him.

She had been proven right Autumn could leap but the cheetah was onto her every movement. With grace the cheetah lifted up it's paw and tripped the kangaroo. The cheetah then bared it's teeth but that is when I took over preventing the girl to be my dinner. It just so happened that Autumn herself was able to gain control of her body.

She looks up at me with kangaroo eyes **Good thing that we got control over these morphs.**

**Yeah before I could kill you** I said to her as I removed myself from her.

Autumn shook her head as Cassie ran over to her "Are you okay Autumn?"

**Yeah I'm fine Cassie, just wasn't expecting my animal mind to take over.**

"Predator animals tend to act like predators and are calm until it prey walks by then that predator's mind over takes you if it was the first time" Jake told us "Because of this pray animals such as Kangaroos tend to fear predators and at the sight of them want to run away."

We nodded we got the point.

"Don't worry though" Rachel told us "It's really difficult to control an animals mind if you first morph into it."

"Well" Marco said clapping his hands "You two have become offically Animorphs, what will you two be doing?"

**Doing what you two can't **I spoke out **We'll take on the Yeerks three times a day starting the movement that we get out of here.**

"Well" Jake said "Let's go together this time."

"I think that would be best" Cassie said "You're still new to us and we still need to teach you the ropes."

**Agreed** Autumn said.

So we sat down in the barn discussing our next move.

**End of Chapter.**

**A new chapter is up! What will happen in the next chapter when Autumn and Eric go head-to-head to battle against the Yeerks in their first battle? Reviews please!**


End file.
